


Red Marks

by Mickeydine



Category: Music RPF, Van Halen
Genre: Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, still don't know how to italicize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeydine/pseuds/Mickeydine
Summary: Sammy isn't known as the Red Rocker for nothing, but what else has he worn that's red?
Relationships: Sammy Hagar/Alex Van Halen
Kudos: 1





	Red Marks

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of Al in VH fics is atrocious and i'm here to fix that

The cuffs on Sammy's wrists started to hurt him after struggling for so long. He's sure there would be red marks and he would get asked about it later, but that's for later. His shoulders are sore from being held up by the cuffs on the bedframe and he's starting to get cold. He's only wearing-

"You had enough yet?" Alex just sat across from him, watching. Sammy couldn't read his expression and he couldn't read him initially when he showed himself in-

"Can you let me go now?" He's nervous. All Alex has done is watch him struggle, nothing else. He's starting to shiver now. Goosebumps formed on his skin, all the little hairs on his body stood up, his nipples hardened and could be seen coming through the lace of-

Alex reached over to the ac and turned it down. "Not until you've learned." Sammy doesn't know why he keeps turning the air down, even Alex is starting to shiver.

"Learned what? I thought you wanted this!" Sammy was too cold and tired to struggle anymore. Whatever Alex had planned for him better happen soon.

"Not on tour, you idiot. I don't want to get exposed and I don't want to cancel a show because you won't be able to walk." Alex growled that last bit. It was a threat.

"Then don't be rough. Simple, now let me go."

Alex chuckled, not a good sign, "I can't." He turned the air down again.

"You can't what?!" Sammy could probably break the frame if he tried, but he doesn't want to pay for it.

"You're asking me to not be rough while you come at me looking like that? You're really a dumbass and I'm not letting you go because you don't get it yet."

"Then tell me so we can get this over with."

Alex sighed, "I won't be able to control myself. There. You show up in red lingerie and expect me not to be rough? The only reason I haven't done anything yet is because of the cold, I'm trying to calm down." He sat back and showed Sammy the tent he was pitching. "I know you don't want to cancel a show either. So, don't pull this shit while we're on tour."

"I'll muscle through the pain, I don't care. If anyone asks, I'll say I fell on my ass and it fucking hurts. Problem solved." Alex pondered for a moment and then rose from his seat and got on the bed, covering Sammy.

"What about when I mark you up?" he kissed Sammy on his neck and worked his way down to his chest, sucking on his nipples through the red lace. He nipped at the fabric, wanting to tear it all off.

"Bug bites, easy." Alex undid his jeans and pulled them down along with the rest of his clothes. He grinded his erection in between Sammy's legs, only the thin lace separated them. He massaged the inner parts of Sammy's thighs while he messily kissed him.

"And what about when your voice is shot?" Alex's hand went under the fabric and stroked Sammy's dick. "What will you say then?" Sammy widened his legs and mewled.

"Ah ah aahh, I just had a bad day, ok?" Sammy was panting hard and was starting to heat up. He wanted to smother Alex and touch him too, but those damn cuffs held him back.

Alex stroked them together, "mmmm, that's the dumbest load of shit I've heard. That'll pretty much prove you did it."

"Ooohhh, yes! Ah~, I still don't care." Sammy planted his feet on the bed and jutted his hips into Alex's hand. They both leaked pre-come and Alex decided to stop there to get something out of his suitcase. He came back with lube and six condoms… six. Sammy now regrets opening his big mouth.

Alex poured the lube in his hand and started to open Sammy up, the lube wasn't as cold as expected because the room felt like fucking Antarctica. He was antsy and didn't even tease Sammy like he normally would, three fingers already. Goosebumps now pricked Alex's back as he slid the condom on and pushed in.

He didn't even let Sammy have time to mentally prepare before fucking him immediately. The bedframe hit the wall. Alex was so deep inside him and Sammy couldn't hold anything to brace himself. In a way, Sammy is flattered that Alex tried to hold himself back because he didn't want to hurt him, but Sammy just flushed that notion down the toilet and is reaping the consequences.

"I… I didn't prep you enough. Ugh, you're so tight." Alex got lightheaded and slowed his pace. "Mmmm Sam, you feel so good.'' Sammy always got self conscious of the sound of their skin slapping together, his face turned just a shade off from the lingerie. Once Alex felt better, he got back up to speed, causing Sammy to moan loud and sweet. He always loved pleasuring Sammy so he'd make those beautiful noises. His moans sounded like his singing voice, raspy and high and hitching at the end.

"Ah! Al! Ooohhh please, finish me!" He asked and Alex answered. He pushed Sammy's legs as wide as they could go and grabbed a hold of his hips, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. He bent over and kissed Sammy as he came. He rode out his orgasm as he trailed kisses down to Sammy's chest again, biting him hard right in the center as he felt hot liquid shoot onto his stomach.

"Aahh, I ruined it." Sammy's eyes were crossed and breathing unevenly.

"That's fine." Alex undid Sammy's cuffs and massaged his shoulders. "I was gonna do that anyway." He ripped the top half of the lingerie off and nursed on the massive hickey he left on Sammy's chest. "I don't want to see you in this again until after the tour is over." Sammy just nodded his head and winced as Alex ripped off the bottom half.

"I'm a little tired," Alex said sarcastically as he grabbed Sammy's waist and hauled him on top as he laid on his back. "Your turn." Sammy did what he was told and started to move. He bounced as much as he could, his legs fell asleep while he was chained up. His feet tingled and felt weird so he rocked his body back and forth, much to Alex's dismay. He grabbed Sammy's hips and pulled him down, trying to impale him deeper.

"Al, I'm tired too give me a minute." Feeling came back to his legs and he bounced some more, bracing his hands on Alex's chest, revelling in the fact that he could feel Al's heart pounding below him. He keened as he rolled his hips slowly, wanting to feel Alex's cock rub every spot inside him. Alex couldn't take the sight before him any longer and grabbed Sammy's wrists. He pulled them down as he bucked up into him. Sammy threw his head back and screamed, loud. Mysteriously, Alex gained back his energy and flipped them back into missionary.

"I want to fuck you so hard... nhg, all night."

Sammy crossed his legs behind Alex's back and held on tight. "Then do it." His nails are short, but not short enough. He claws Alex's back and draws blood. It's gonna be a long night and even a longer day tomorrow, but they don't care. In fact, Sammy is grateful for it. Every inch of pain reminds him of Alex fucking him into oblivion. He wants it to happen more often, he refuses to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> there'll be more where that came from hehe


End file.
